narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Bird
, performed by Ikimono-gakari, was the third opening for Naruto: Shippūden. It replaced Distance and ran from episode 54 up until episode 77 before being replaced by Closer. Lyrics Rōmaji Habataitara modoranai to itte Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo Ima kotoba ni kawatteku Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu Habataitara modoranai to itte Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite Furikiru hodo Aoi aoi ano sora Aoi aoi ano sora Aoi aoi ano sora Rōmaji (Full Version) Habataitara modoranai to itte Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo Ima kotoba ni kawatteku Michinaru sekai no yume kara mezamete Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu Habataitara modoranai to itte Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte Furikiru hodo Aoi aoi ano sora Aoi aoi ano sora Aoi aoi ano sora Aisou tsukita you na oto de Sabireta furui mado wa kowareta Miakita kago wa hora soteteiku Furikaeru koto wa mou nai Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete Kono mada wo kette tobitatsu Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to itte Izanau no wa tooi tooi ano koe Mabushi sugita anata no te mo nigitte Motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora Ochite iku to wakatteita Soredemo hikari wo oi tsuduketeiku yo Habataitara modoranai to itte Sagashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora Aoi aoi ano sora Aoi aoi ano sora Kanji (Full Version) 飛翔(はばた)いたら　戻らないと言って 目指したのは　蒼い　蒼い　あの空 “悲しみ”はまだ覚えられず　”切なさ”は今つかみはじめた あなたへと抱く　この感情も　今”言葉”に変わっていく 未知なる世界の　遊迷(ゆめ)から目覚めて この羽根を広げ　飛び立つ 飛翔(はばた)いたら　戻らないと言って 目指したのは　白い　白い　あの雲 突き抜けたら みつかると知って 振り切るほど　蒼い　蒼い　あの空 蒼い　蒼い　あの空 蒼い　蒼い　あの空 愛想尽きたような音で　錆びれた古い窓は壊れた 見飽きたカゴは　ほら捨てていく　振り返ることはもうない 高鳴る鼓動に　呼吸を共鳴(あず)けて この窓を蹴って　飛び立つ 駆け出したら　手にできると言って いざなうのは　遠い　遠い　あの声 眩しすぎた　あなたの手も握って 求めるほど　蒼い　蒼い　あの空 墜ちていくと　わかっていた　それでも　光を追い続けていくよ 飛翔(はばた)いたら　戻らないと言って 探したのは　白い　白い　あの雲 突き抜けたら　みつかると知って 振り切るほど　蒼い　蒼い　あの空 蒼い　蒼い　あの空 蒼い　蒼い　あの空 English (Full Version) You say if you could fly, you would never come back You aimed for that blue, blue sky You've yet to remember "sadness" Just now began to grasp "pain" Even the feelings I held onto for you Are just now changing into words As you awaken from the dream of an unknown world Spread your wings and take off You say if you could fly, you would never come back You aimed for those white, white clouds If you break through, you know you'll find it So try until you break free to that blue, blue sky That blue, blue sky That blue, blue sky With a sound like all civility was gone The rusted, old window broke Look, you're so sick of looking at that cage that you're throwing it away Without ever looking back again That throbbing beat takes your breath away And you kick open that window and take off You said if you could run, you would obtain it You're tempted by that distant, distant voice It grasps your far too dazzling hand Until you pursue that blue, blue sky I understand that you are falling But still, continue to follow the light You say if you could fly, you would never come back You searched for those white, white clouds If you break through, you know you'll find it So try until you break free to that blue, blue sky That blue, blue sky That blue, blue sky Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Sasuke Uchiha * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Yamato * Sai * Kurenai Yūhi * Asuma Sarutobi * Kakashi Hatake * Jiraiya * Tsunade * Iruka Umino * Fūka (First Version) * Fudō (First Version) * Fuen (First Version) * Sora (First Version) * Minato Namikaze (First Version) * Kazuma (First Version) * Izumo Kamizuki (Second Version) * Kotetsu Hagane (Second Version) * Pain * Konan * Hidan * Kakuzu * Tobi * Deidara * Itachi Uchiha * Kisame Hoshigaki * Zetsu * Orochimaru * Kabuto Yakushi * Hinata Hyūga (Movie Version) * Amaru (Movie Version) * Shinnō (Movie Version) * Neji Hyūga (Movie Version) * Yamato (Movie Version) * Zero-Tails (Movie Version) * Shino Aburame (Movie Version) Trivia * In order to promote Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Bonds, the broadcast versions of episodes 70-73 include scenes from the movie in the opening themes, while still retaining the original music. * This is the first opening to be transmitted in High Definition. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Openings es:BLUE BIRD id:Blue Bird